


Last Kiss

by kabbyaddiction



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Song: Last Kiss (Pearl Jam)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-27 20:41:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30128538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kabbyaddiction/pseuds/kabbyaddiction
Summary: It is my first fanfic and English is not my first language, so I'm sorry for any mistakes.This is a fanfic based on the song "Last Kiss" by the band Pearl Jam.
Relationships: Abby Griffin/Marcus Kane
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Last Kiss

It was a rainy night and Marcus was standing in frront of the mirror in his bedroom finshing getting ready to go out with his girlfriend. He could not believe how lucky he was to be dating Abby Griffin and be able to call her his girlfriend. Abby Griffin, the most beautiful girl of the entire school, the girl he has always been in love with since he was a little boy. He smiled to himself, satisfied with his appearance and leave his room to go out and get Abby. When he reached the bottom of the stairs he saw his mother with his father's car keys in her hands.

-“Be careful, Marcus. Drive safely, please. The road is wet from the rain. It's very dangerous.”

-“I know, mom. Dont’t worry, I’ll be careful.Besides, I'm going to be with Abby. I wouldn't be crazy to put her in danger.” Vera smiled and kissed his cheek.

-“Have a good date, son. I love you.” -“Love you, too Mom!” he said already at the door and Vera just smiled at her son's happiness.

The rain was stronger since he left home but he didn’t care because Abby was at his side holding his hand that was not on the steering wheel. And he was taking her to a nice restaurant so they could celebrate three months together. Every moment he took his attention between the road and the beautiful girl who was beside him, he just couldn't not look at her. He had been driving for some time and he and Abby were talking calmly about their day. He looked away from the road for a while to smile at his girlfriend and when he turned his eyes to the road and it all happened in a flash. He braked trying not to hit the car that was broken in the middle of the road but he didn't have time and the only thing he could think was throwing the car aside, Abby's side. The car lost control, he could only hear the tires screeching, the sound of the windows breaking and a scream and finally silence.

He woke up not knowing if he had passed out for hours, minutes or seconds but it didn't matter, he needed to get out of there, he needed to get Abby out of there. He lifted his head slightly and groaned in pain and felt blood running down his temple. As soon as he looked at Abby, his own pain no longer mattered. She was panting and cramped by the broken and overturned car. He moved with difficulty, turning to Abby.

-“Abby… I’m going to help you. Hold on, love”. He said desperately trying to unfasten his seat belt and shouting for help for the people who gathered around the car. -“Marcus…” she whispered weakly

-“Abby, shhh, don’t talk. Try to save your energy, okay? You'll be fine, I'll get you out of here, we'll go to the hospital and you'll be fine. You have to.”

-“Marcus, baby…” she smiled weakly and he lifted her face staring into her eyes

-“Shh, don't talk, everything will be fine” -

“Marcus, we both know that I won't be able to last much longer. Just hold me for a while, okay? ” she spoke almost in a whisper and he started to cry and hugged her tight -“Abby, no!… don't talk like that! I can not live without you"

-“Yes,you can, baby. And you will. You have to promise me that you will be happy ”

-“Abby…” he cried

-"Promise me" he sighed, lowered his head but then looked at her again

-“I promise” she smiled weakly and he couldn't take it, he kissed her for a long time and released her

\- “I love you, Abby. I have always loved you, and I will always love you.

-“I love you, too, Marcus. Never forget that ” she said softly and he started crying like a child again -“I’m going to close my eyes now, I’m very tired. I love you" he saw her close her eyes and soon saw her faint like a delicate flower and he couldn't stand it and started crying again.

\- “I promise, Abby, I will find you someday. I will always love you."

THE END


End file.
